war_of_the_trikingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
War Of The Tri-Kingdoms Wiki
Welcome to WOTK Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about WOTK that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Game auditory The game is aimed towards anyone 16+ on telegram who likes RPGs. We care deeply about the user’s feedback and gear the game around it; however we understand sometimes this is not the best idea. If someone doesn’t like something, they are free to contact myself or another developer who can pass on the information that can then be used as analytical data of how to improve the game for everyone; regardless of intellect or education. Plot What's the world? I meant to draw out a bad map of this so people understand it a bit better, but I guess I can explain it with words; In a whole you have an island that is surrounded by 3 classes of different warriors. They have hidden huts, lairs and some say even a castle to become the class of ultimate power. ' '''What's the background? I suppose at the moment that’s what really needs working on is the background storyline; and don’t get me wrong. It is being worked on, what you see on the bot is essentially what we have.. Even if it’s not the absolute best. I’m working on refactoring the code though and hopefully we should be able to get a small functional game out soon. Conflict of interests, betrayal? There are rumours that the mages once worked for everyone; providing low prices until the scandal with them and the other classes; now they branch off on their own and some chose to betray their class by selling resources they gather in the blackmarket on their own little stalls.. I guess they’d better be glad they’ve not been caught yet. What's the current situation? War for power is the current situation; as stated before. You guys are free to come up with stories on why this might have happened and it could even become official soon! What does everyone feel? There’s a lust for power with every class; although the apprentices mostly want to work with the mages.. It seems; even if they’re slaves to them. ' The character progression What is the "heroes" value? That’s a tough one to answer; I suppose it'd be determined on a variety of different factors for different classes; for example, mages are expected to spend exp/mana on fixing items. Character: Well; you are your own character at the moment. You decide what class you want to be and you will; once the final game comes out stick to that class. The chats of each class though will remain open to everyone as it (may) be possible to ask a dev to reset your class if you really don't like it for some reason or another. Starts, skills & equipment Variety of stats/skills As development branches off fully there will be more statistics and skills. Mage's experience will be combined with how much mana they can gain, etc. There will be a price for advancing the character; but never IRL currency. This might mean that to get an item you'd need to buy it from a blackmarket stall in the future. Variety of equipment Well, each class has it's own way of making equipment; but so far i've seen people vote for mage's equipment being high ranked; both on public polls and in private DMs, so it might not be fair to give the mages their own equipment right away; but rather have them '''craft it? Ways to play At the moment; only solo.. but depending on feedback this could possibly change. :) Category:Browse